


Hand

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 7x09, F/M, Slow Burn, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Post 7x09. Hailey wakes up in Jay’s hospital room and finds someone watching her.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Hand

The coolness of the leather recliner was a distinct reminder of where Hailey was as she began to regain consciousness. The beeping of the machines were also noticeable to her at first, but soon settled into the background. Being around it for days does that for you. 

There was a new addition to her surroundings though. Jay was awake, looking worn-out and exhausted, but awake nonetheless. He was just watching her. 

Hailey didn’t know what to do with herself. She was constantly thinking, wondering about Jay nonstop the past three days. Now he was alive and safe in front of her, a million new thoughts and questions were rushing through her mind. 

Was he okay? Did he need more surgeries? But a less pressing question came out of her mouth. “How long have you been up?” 

Jay blinked, clearly needing more than a moment to digest the question. “Few hours in and out.” He didn’t sound completely sure of himself. 

She couldn’t stay still for any longer. She got up from the recliner and approached Jay’s bedside. Seeing his bruises and weakened state so close never grew old. A strong wave of emotions swept through her and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from sobbing. 

Feeling suddenly weak in the knees as well, Hailey sat down on the tile floor. She rested her arms on Jay’s bed, making sure she didn’t mess with his IV. 

“Do you need anything?” Hailey was aware there were certain questions she didn’t need to ask at this point. She didn’t want to overwhelm Jay, especially in his current state. 

She did hope he needed something though. Even something mundane like a glass of water or a different pillow. Because, selfishly, she wanted something to do. To distract herself from her thoughts and to feel as if she’s helping Jay. 

“No, I’m good.” He answered. So casually. It felt out of place within a hospital, especially considering he was fighting for his life two days ago. 

Hailey fiddled with the comforter. When Jay was still kidnapped it was so easy to focus. She had to do her job, which coincidentally was finding Jay. Waiting was a whole different ball game. She wished she was a doctor or nurse in this scenario, even though she wouldn’t be allowed to work on Jay, at least she would feel more helpful. 

“Stop feeling bad.” Jay’s fingers poked her hand, causing her to notice her tight grip on the blanket. She let go, keeping both hands face down against the comforter. “We both know I got myself into this mess.” Frustration seeped its way into his voice. 

Hailey couldn’t complain against the truth. Jay was the one who should have made better choices. But instead of making her feel better, more dread pooled in her stomach. She hadn’t thought of post hospital Jay. His physical wounds would heal from doctors and nurses, but what about his mental ones? 

She bit her tongue to keep herself from giving advice. Telling him to see a therapist, to not shut himself out. There was no need to do so when he was stuck in a hospital bed. Besides, Jay hated being nagged. 

Instead she went for comfort. “You were shot, Jay.” She wrapped her hand around a few of his fingers, mindful of the IV in the back of his hand. “There’s no need to make yourself in more pain.” 

Silence. Hailey looked up, concerned something was wrong, but Jay was simply staring at her. It was the most awake he had looked so far, and it frankly had her feeling uncomfortable. Jay had the tendency to make it seem like he was staring directly into your soul and could see all of your deepest secrets. 

“I was so relieved to see you.” He cracked the smallest of smiles. “That’s when I knew everything was going to be okay.” 

Tears pricked against her eyes at his vulnerable confession. She really thought she was done crying with the amount she did in the waiting room. 

Hailey looked away from Jay, focusing her attention on the nurses and doctors fluttering around outside of his room. She was afraid she would lose control of herself if she continued to face him. 

“Too bad it only lasted so long.” She couldn’t help but add, feeling uncomfortable. After all she was the one that let Jay go back to get Angela unprotected. 

Jay let out a long sigh. The sheer strength of the action despite his current predicament caused her to shift her gaze back on him. 

“You need to rest.” He stated, as if he wasn’t the one in the hospital recovering from a bullet wound. “Come here.” 

He pat the sliver of space he wasn’t occupying on his bed. Hailey was pretty sure only one of her butt cheeks could fit there. 

“I’m not getting in your hospital bed, Jay.” Images of herself pulling out an IV or causing a stitch to open up appeared in her mind. 

“It will make me heal faster.” Jay had the audacity to say, giving her a full blown smile now. 

It was almost scary how... normal he was behaving. He is still the same person, she reminded herself. Everything didn’t change. 

(Her feelings have though. At least the realization of them.) 

His eyes held a different story though. They were an indication that Jay was affected by what happened. That this was going to stay with him for a long, long time. 

She wavered on her decision then, realizing Jay wanted it for his comfort too. But instead she got up, ignoring Jay’s complaints, and headed to the recliner. 

With a grunt, she pushed the recliner over towards the bed. 

“Smart.” Jay commented. 

Hailey was bent over to crank the recliner open. At the sound of Jay’s response, she lifted her head up. “That’s me.” She joked. 

“Mhm.” He made a noise of acknowledgement. 

He had to be getting tired again. Typically he would had replied with a smart-ass comment instead of just accepting her joke. 

Sure enough, when she looked back at him, his eyes were fluttering shut. But then opened again. It was clear he was fighting against sleeping. 

“Go to sleep,” She told him as she climbed into the recliner. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

At that, Jay kept his eyes closed. He held out his hand, palm facing up, towards her. 

She took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing stories related to 7x09! Hope everyone enjoyed. I don’t own anything and I always take requests, here or on my tumblr @brettoniotrashcentral :)


End file.
